


Take Me to Church

by CraftyBat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Job, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mild S&M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyBat/pseuds/CraftyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois questions whether Claude really desires him or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is written for the song Take Me to Church by Hosier.

Nights at the Trancy estate were normally abuzz with some cacophony of chaos, usually with Alois being the sole musician, but tonight was eerily silent. This night Alois didn't run amuck in the long hallways screaming at the top of his lungs just for the sake of doing so, he didn't harass his assembly of demon servants, and he didn't screech at and abuse Hannah. Tonight Alois was deathly calm, sitting patiently on his bed as Claude undressed him for the night, a feat that even had the demon questioning the boy's disposition. However as the butler moved to grab the child's over sized night shirt, a small, delicate foot found itself on his shoulder.

Gold eyes shifted to see that sultry, lazy grin that was Alois, the one he'd been expecting to fight him that night during their bedtime ritual. "Yes, your Highness?"

A giggle and the foot moved to his cheek before sinking under his chin,"Claude, did you know that dogs lick the feet of their owners to show submission and beg for affection? Maybe I should order you to do the same..... Well?"

Toes impatiently tapped against the demons firm lips.

Unphased, Claude obediently opened his mouth to allow the digits passage, golden eyes trained to murky blue. While this seemed temporarily please the boy, Claude's lack of reaction appeared to infuriate Alois as his face slowly contorted in fury. The boy growled and removed his foot,"Filthy bastard! Can't you even pretend to want me?!"

Just as Alois moved to turn away from the stoic spider, a firm hand latched to his ankle, holding it only inches from the demons face.

"But I do desire you, your Highness."

The shock on the boy's face must have been satisfying since a pink tongue flicked out to lick the butlers lips. Golden eyes became predatory and Alois didn't even try to suppress the shudder that ached through him. He watched that tongue dart out once more, this time to dance along the top of his foot.

An involuntary groan left his lips and his toes curled, his leg jerking slightly in impatience. Alois had never been one for foreplay, but Claude seemed determined to make the boy wait for his pleasure as the grip on his ankle tightened almost painfully and gold flashed magenta.

"C-Claude... Don't tease me-"

"Beg for it," came the immediate reply. It wasn't a request or suggestion, it was a command. And if Alois wanted to continue he'd heed it.

Swallowing hard, Alois squirmed, needy and naked before his servant of a spider,"Please... I want more."

Those eyes never once let the boy look away, even as a suddenly ungloved hand trailed up his calf and to his thigh, black nails just barely scraping milky skin. Another groan escaped the boy before he felt a wretched hand enclose his mostly erect member, holding it tight while a thumb rolled over the head. Alois fell back, moaning and grabbing at the demon now looming over him. Pleasure shot through every vein in his body, pooling like a fiery magma in the pit of his abdomen.

All the while Claude reveled in the writhing body beneath him, letting his free hand move to the boy's pert nipples. Nails scraped mercilessly over the tender flesh, earning moans torn between pain and pleasure, but Alois enjoyed the treatment all the same. 

With a ghost of a smirk Claude let his touches become gentle, almost kind, making Alois gasp and grab at the others hair harshly. "No! Don't be gentle! Please, don't be gentle, I'd rather you be rough," the boy whimpered, knowing that so long as the demon was rough and merciless, at least his movements weren't forced. If Claude was sadistic, then some part of him would enjoy this.

"Very well, your Highness."

Without another word Alois found his once attended areas lacking in any contact at all. A whimper left his lips before his eyes widened in shock. Claude now stood at the edge of the bed, his pants undone and his devilish manhood poking out shameless and standing tall.

The boy shuddered at the sight. 

Alois had been with many men, some small, some large, but none like Claude. It was almost frightening to know such a large organ would soon be pushing deep inside him and delivering the greatest pleasure to the boy. Even so, Alois swallowed his fear and moved closer when the demon beckoned. Black nails nestled through his blonde hair, pulling Alois close until his pretty pink lips touched the demons erection and ordered almost greedily,"Put that catty mouth of yours to use, your Highness." And the boy obeyed, opening his mouth to trail a tentative tongue up the spine until coming to the head and took as much as he could into his small mouth.

Alois let his eyes fall shut as he sucked and bobbed, his delicate hands lacing themselves at the base to stroke what he couldn't take in. And for all his effort, he could hear Claude's breathing hitch, a sound that was just barely audible, had the child not been paying such close attention.

As the boy began to lose himself in the monotonous rhythm he'd set, the hand in his hair tightened and pulled him away harshly.

Dazed and confused, Alois looked up to his butler with a whimper before it panned into a squeak, and then a long moan.

Cold fingers toyed at his entrance, stretching and filling him in all manners he dared not repeat. No, not even the wanton Earl Trancy would dare speak of how his butler pleasured and fulfilled his masochistic needs, for only Claude knew this side of the young Lord. It was true that the boy had slept with a slew of men, most of which he couldn't even recall the name of, but never had he begged them for his needs, never had he been so submissive and not in control. With Claude the boy spread himself to invite those fingers deeper, he held back releasing the painful pressure in his groin, and he obeyed every demand the other gave without a second thought, for to refuse any order, was to refuse the demon and all future advances. So even while four un-lubed fingers thrust into him with painful friction, Alois leaned back to meet each shock of pain, to lead them further inside and hopefully lure Claude to put something far more breathtaking within his tight ass.

A cry was ripped from the Earl's throat as his arms were bound tightly behind his back and his eyes blindfolded.

"C-Claude...," he whimpered, bottom lip trembling just slightly. Alois found himself questioning the spider for the first time, his trust wavering in the other.

"His Highness should never see a butler lose face."

As Alois finally gave a nod for his servant to continue his skin was suddenly met with nails... No, _claws_! _Claws_ trailed painfully down his sides, leaving scratches and cuts in their wake.

The boy moaned long and loud, hardly noticing as he was picked up to straddle Claude's hips. Alois was all too aware of a prodding warmth following the curve of his ass and just touching the small of his back, and shamelessly leaned back into it, doing his best to spread his perky cheeks to take the demonhood between them.

But all too suddenly his efforts were thwarted as his hips were lifted by cold hands and his entrance was met with the head of burning heat.

Alois moaned, tossing his head and squirming as those hands kept him from descending onto that length of warmth and pleasure and shuddered as an equally warm tongue met his cheek.

"Do it yourself, _Jim Macken_ ", Claude growled, his last words barely audible as he released his hold on those sultry hips and instead moved to the lad's waist to keep him steady.

Either Alois seemed not to notice the slip or was too caught up in the moment to care, but regardless he still lowered himself with agonizing slowness onto the thick demonhood, moaning and sobbing the entire way down. With a gasp, Alois noticed he'd taken the entire sex into himself and paused merely a second before raising his hips once more, ever slow and ever chipping away at the demons patience.

Moans deadpanned into a mixture of sobbing and screaming as Claude used his grip to vigorously pull the boy back down on top of him, thrusting his hips up to meet his masters clenching rear. And from there it only became rougher.

Claude continued his fury of thrusts while his hands pulled Alois down to him over and over again.

However the demon grew tired of this position all too soon and flipped the both of them over, pushing the Trancy Earls face down into the soft pillows while hoisting his ass up in the air. Without a second thought, Claude plunged in once more to that slightly bloodied arse, drawing more sweet friction and cries of pain from the sputtering child beneath him.

Moans began to rise once more from the blonde and his walls tightened around his servant, signaling fast approach of his orgasm.

With all his might, the demon pound harshly into his charge, breath short and claws digging into pale and perfect skin.

Not even a moment later was Alois crying out into the sheets and coming atop them shamelessly, but even then Claude did not let up, but rather became a savage. He drove fast and hard into that small space used over so many times until he at last felt a steaming hot pleasure shock through his veins.

Claude gave one last dive into the boy, releasing a gutteral, beastly sound that no man was capable of uttering while filing in as deep as his massive erection would allow before he spilled his seed so deep inside that wonderful ass and milked every last drop.

Alois' moans at last died down with a shudder at the feeling of cum dripping from inside him and sliding down between his legs. His breath came in pants before his conciousness finally left him to descend into darkness.

\---

When Alois woke the next morning, Claude was no where to be found, his arms and eyes were free, and he was dressed in his nightime apparel. Were it not for the pain racking his small form the boy probably would have passed off the night's activities as just a dream, but alas, his lower back and hips hurt like hell, and were that not proof enough, the boy looked down at his wrists to find them purple and bruised with some sort of material burn on them.

A knock brought the young boy to with a jump before he called out with a hoarse voice,"Enter."

Without missing a beat, in strolled the spider demon, every bit as proper and elegant as he was every day. He strode imediately to the dresser to retrieve Alois' atire for the day and brought it back to the bed where he began to dress the boy. At first, all played out in a screeching silence before a hoarse moan was torn from Alois.

Claude's gloved thumb had accidentally pressed over a sensitive nipple, but his eyes spoke a devious challenge as he looked up into the blue pools of his master.

Alois flushed only a moment before he scoffed and stood from the bed, his changing complete.

"Come, Claude, we have work to do," he croaked, throwing the doors open to scamper off down the halls. The demon finally gave a knowing smirk, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose,"Yes, your highness."

The demon would allow his master the illusion of control, but in reality Claude knew full and well who held sway in their lives. Slowly the butler followed after his master, prepared to attend whatever mess the boy made in his early morning routine. 

One day Alois would worship like a dog at the demon's feet, and on that day he would devour the boy, body and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, just something to pop out for smuts sake, enjoy. ;P


End file.
